songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
GreatVision Song Contest 17
|presenters = Katy Perry Joe Jonas |opening = |exsupervisor = Julian |host = SBC |interval = | entries = 44 (to date) | debut = | return = | withdraw = | map year = G17 | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 17, often referred to as GVSC 17 will be seventeenth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. It will be held in American Samoa after Katy Perry won the sixteenth edition. It will be the first time that will hosted the contest. __TOC__ Participating countries So far forty-four countries have confirm their interest of participation in the seventeenth edition. Monaco and Singapore will make their debut in this edition, while seven countries will return at the moment to the Contest, these are: the British Virgin Islands after eight editions, Slovakia after three editions and Albania, Finland, Poland and Scotland after their one-edition absence. Confirmed participant Confirmed participant that have their artist/song Past participant that will not participate|}} Five countries announced their withdrawal from the contest. Japan, Latvia, Malta,New Zealand and Slovenia announced their withdrawal from the edition. Returning artists MØ retuns to the contest, this time for the Åland Islands, after her previously participation for Denmark in the sixteenth edition. Albania will be represent by Bebe Rexha, she already participate for Macedonia three times in previous editions. Sia return for a second time for Australia, after her previously participation in the fourteenth edition. Also the British Virgin Islands will be represent by former winner of GreatVision, Ellie Goulding will return to the competition. Leona Lewis returns to the competition, but this time for Gibraltar. Meanwhile, Ella Henderson will return and represent Northern Ireland. Also Sylwia Grzeszczak returns for Poland, after her previously participations in the ninth and fourteenth edition. Ariana Grande will return to the competition, this time for San Marino. Slovakia will be represented by Kristina again. Also Taiwan will represent by Jolin Tsai for a second time. Confirmed participants Semi-Final participants Final participants Other countries :Further information: List of countries in the GreatVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. Every Country will be automatic member of this Union when it take part for the first time. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Withdrawing countries * : JOCX announced the the country will take a one-edition absence and could return in the eighteenth edition. However, no special reason was given for the country's withdrawal. * : LTV announced the the country will take a one-edition absence and could return in the eighteenth edition. However, no special reason was given for the country's withdrawal. * : PBS announced the withdraw from the edition. However, no reason was given for the country's withdrawal. The HoD will change and join with Poland. * : RNZ announced the withdraw from the edition. However, no reason was given for the country's withdrawal. The HoD will change and join with Scotland. * : RTVSLO announced the withdraw from the edition, because the HoD has no more time in future participations.